All of Me
by Sonic Remix
Summary: Yami x Yugi, AU. In a world where vampires and seafolk are mortal enemies. A glance back into the ancient past reveals the origins of the Millenium Items, the Stones, their purpose, and Seto joining his cousin in the kingdom of Shadows.
1. A Missive from 5,000 Years Ago

All of Me by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver 

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

_I see no, hear no evil _

_Black writings on the wall. _

_Unleashed a million pieces _

_And one by one they fall._

-"I Am (All of Me)" by Crush 40

* * *

Chapter 001: A Missive from 5,000 Years Ago

The temple was dark, with only the light of torches leading the way down the halls as the High Priest Seto led a small troop of his followers to the central tomb, about to prepare. A girl carrying a box followed behind the black and blue dressed man. "Master Seto, is it true the master is your cousin?"

A slightly annoyed glare focused onto the girl for a moment. "Distantly."

She nodded and smiled. "Well I have the lifestones that should work in conjunction with the items." She looked at the box. "But...THEY...could be looking for the Waterstone..."

"And why would they look for that?"

"Cause...they know if the waterstone and the bloodstone were brought together, it could do great and terrible things...but...how did you know about the waterstone sir?"

"Because the waterstone is guarded by those in the sea."

"As we, who live and create the rivers of blood, protect the bloodstone..."

The brunette closed his eyes for a moment. "Once we tried to claim the Waterstone from those of the sea and in revenge they washed away our rivers. We are still recreating them."

They approached the tomb, and the girl opened the box, revealing the stones of blue and red.

Quietly Seto picked the two stones, placing them within slots on the tomb

The tomb started to glow as othe others began to place 7 items into the stone.

Keeping his eyes focused onto the tomb, he stepped back three paces.

That's when his ears caught it. The sound that no other of his kind could pick up easily. The sound of dripping down the hall. A leak perhaps...one that...could make a puddle!

He growled slightly now. "I hear water down the hall."

They froze. "That means...they can get to us!"

"Go block it quickly."

They started to, but heard the warcry from down the hall. "CRAP!"

Running to the side of the chamber, the brunette pulled a torch down, activating the emergency doors to shutting the way to the hall.

Some of them got through, scale covered legs carrying them to fight off the dark ones. "You'll never reawaken your dark lord, vampire scum!"

Hissing angerly, he snatched up the final item, shoving it into place before kicking one away.

One old man looked Seto straight in the eyes, a staff in his hand. "Well well, the treasonous brat."

Hissing slightly he glared. "Hello father."

"Its not enough your uncle sired this demon spawn, but for you to let him take you over 5000 years ago was UNforgivable!"

"Then don't forgive, I don't want it! Nor will I let you prevent his reawakening!"

"Why do you forsake us for that demon?"

"He's my cousin!"

"AND I'M YOUR FATHER!"

Seto's eyes narrowed slightly. "Not anymore."

He growled and shoved Seto away before grabbing the waterstone, before the ritual could be completed. "WE HAVE THE STONE! FALL BACK!"

"NO!" Paniced, he tried to get the stone back.

The tomb exploded, and a blue orb of light shot from the tomb up and out into the night sky. The sea men ran back through the halls for the open portal back to the undersea world.

Worry showed on the brunette's face, eyes focused onto the orb.

All was quiet afterword, but just when he thought all was lost, Seto heard scratching from the tomb.

Blinking he looked towards the remains of the tomb.

The scratching continued, seemingly from INSIDE it.

Frowning he moved to the pile and started digging.

The lid came off, and the sight away gruesome to describe, but what Seto found was indeed alive...or half-so anyway. The corpse before him, a dead mummy-like figure, cursed with his undead form. The girl peeked to Seto. "Our dark lord only half-lives. The orb we saw was the other half of himself. He is now permanently split in half...the darkness of the blood rivers, and the light of the ocean waters..."

"Then we must see to his comfort while we seek out the other half."

She nodded. "While what we behold here is a dead corsp, then surely the other half is full of life. Our lord is not in his vampire form, so the other must not be merman."

"We'll find him."

Seto then picked up on whimpering, coming from down the hall, near the portal where the invaders came in at.

Frowning, he growled slightly before heading for the sound.

What he found was an injured merman, back in full form and collasped against the floor, gasping for air. He was a blond, and he looked like he had been trampled by the others, probably left to be forgotten about.

Snorting he glared at him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

He gasped and turned his head, and Seto saw deep, innocent honey brown eyes. He had no answer for the vampire. "Kill me, it doesn't matter. I been abandoned." A runt. That was one of the many flaws of the sea men, they would leave the weak behind for dead.

Snorting again he picked him up instead, deciding to keep him for a while.

He gasped in air for a while. Seto couldn't take him back to a water source, any water source large enough to crawl through led back to the undersea world.

Growling a bit he took him towards his own chamber, wetting a few towels before giving them to him.

* * *

21 years later. Yugi Mutou was getting a start in college after getting out of school. He was sweet and cute, and was known to be the fastest swimmer in Domino City. He found that, in secret, he could manipulate water and craft with it like it was playdoh, sometimes making large water bubbles to send out floating.

Innocent amythest eyes stared up at the collage with mixed feelings, having decided to go into marine biology.

In the class of the day, Yugi was sitting in class when he met a tall blond with a grin. "Hey! New around here, huh?"

Startled the youth blinked and looked at the blonde. "Ummm... Yeah..."

"Cool!" He held out his hand. "Joey Wheeler."

Smiling he shook the offered hand. "Yugi Mutou."

"Its cool to meet people who love the ocean as much as I do!"

"I guess, not many care about it though."

"Well I do. In fact it was my ma-" He studdered in that sentance. "Mah-mah-mah...MANAGER...bleh I can't talk today. Anyway, it was my MANAGER who suggested I started going into college for it."

One eyebrow raised slightly. "I take it you work already then?"

"Yup. Working with a research team in fact. Its an awesome group."

His interest was caught. "What kind of research?"

"Oh, all sorts of stuff really, its not just the marine life. We like exploring lots of things, like ruins and tombs and collecting artifacts and studying life."

"Sounds like something grandfather does."

"Oh really? What does he do?"

"He helps on alot of different digs out in Egypt."

"Oh coool!" He grinned. The professor called for class over. "Oh, I'd better be going, I have to meet with someone at the other end of the university before they get out. See you tommorrow, Yugi?"

Smiling he nodded. "Sure thing Joey."

He grinned before heading out, running to the other side of the university, waiting outside the classroom teaching about dark relics. This class for for the special students and the class was virutally unknown to anyone except a select few...none of which were human.

It didn't take long before the class was released as well, a tall brunette stepping outside.

Joey scampered up to him, speaking lowly. "Master..."

Automatically he glanced down at him. "What is it pup?"

"I found him! He looks exactly as decribe. Some small minor details, but I KNOW its him!"

"Good. Do you have his scent as well?"

He nodded. "Now the dark lord must taste his innocent blood?"

"Thats correct. Bring him to this class tomorrow"

He nodded. "Okay. I'll head home and curl up in your bed and ready."

Smriking he gently petted the blonde hair. "Good boy."

He scampered off, just as a dark figure, draped in a black cloak, peeked through the door of the classroom. "What is this I hear, cousin?"

"The pup found your other half."

"Excellent." He spoke in his harsh whisper. "I long for my original body."

"I know Yami, I know. And 21 years is a long wait."

"You are my most loyal friend, Seto. I thank you always."

"Go back inside and rest. The pup will bring the child tomorrow."

He nodded and shuffed back into the dark recesses of the chambers that lured many students into their following.

Smiling softly he headed back inside as well to plan for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Joey met up with Yugi. "Hey pal!"

Large amythest eyes lit up at the sight of his new friend. "Hi Joey!"

He grinned and sat in the chair next to him. "Hey, know anything about ancient Egyptian stuff?"

The youth couldn't help but smile. "I know alot actually! Remember, I told you my grandfather is often on digs in Egypt."

"Awesome! Maybe you can help us out! See, my maa...manager, found an artifact that he says dates back to the time of the Pharoahs, but he can't really seem to figure out what it is. I was thinking, maybe you can drop by the lab after we're done here and check it out?"

Intrest showed clearly on his face. "I'd love to!"

"Great!" They turned as the teacher started the lesson. Joey seemed to know a lot about the lesson.

Always eager to learn, Yu8gi pulled out a notebook to start taking notes.

After the lesson, Joey stretched and grinned at Yugi.

Humming quietly to himself, he started stuffing his books back into his bag.

He walked with him. "You know about Seto Kaiba right? Richest guy in the world, runs some powerful organizations, barely ever been seen in public..."

"I've heard about him..."

"Yea, well he's the one who had this University built and runs it."

His eyes went wide in reaction. "Really!"

"Yup! That's why this University is one of the best!"

Yugi smiled. "Thats nice to learn."

Meanwhile, in the dark chambers, red runes glew as vampire students learned how to harness some of their magic spells. Overhead in a balcony, the figure hidden in his black cloak watched with Seto. "Your students are brillant, Seto. A great way to convert followers out of the humans, and an endless supply of blood for us."

"That is persically why I started this special class my friend."

There was a knock from behind them.

Blinking slowly he went to answer the door.

Standing there was a teacher. "Sir, I've brought in the straight-A student. She's waiting for your inspection in the waiting chambers."

Raising an eyebrow slightly he nodded before going towards the waiting chambers to inspect the student.

She was a long dark-haired asian student, bolted to an upright metal table, with her uniform shirt half open to have her neck exposed. Her file sat on a small table next to her. She looked up at him, freaked out.

"Hmmm... A lovely one this time around... Lets see what your file says about you."

Her file expressed her continuous participation in her classes, volinteering information. Has an expertise in the asian mythology. Has never failed a test, a role-model student.

"Perfect records, just the type of student we wish to join our class."

Her eyes widen and she tried to struggle out of her bonds, scared to death.

"Yami, I beleive its time you should feed again."

"I wish to wait this day. I want my meal...to come from HIM..."

"As you wish." Beconing to one of the guards he smirked. "You shall feed then"

He nodded, bowing to Seto. "Thank you, Master Seto."

Snorting, he left, knowing his pup would soon be joining them.

There was a knock on the outer chamber doors.

Smirking, he headed for the door, opening it slowly so as not to startle the guest the blonde would be bringing.

Joey grinned. "Hello, sir! I wanna introduce Yugi Mutou to you. Yugi, this is Seto Kaiba."

Large innocent amythest eyes looked up in surprise at getting to meet Seto Kaiba, edging behind his friend nervously.

He looked behind him before looking to Seto. "He's shy. Anyway, Yugi seems to know a lot on ancient egyptian artifacts and perhaps can help your friend identify the object he has."

The brunette's eyebrow lifted slightly before smiling softly. "Come this way then."

In a small cozy chamber, a display of different egytian objects and artifacts were set up. A fire was going in the fireplace, and a large chair was turned so that Yugi could only see the back of it.

Eyes wide in wonder at the room the youth looked around quietly. "Oh wow..."

A low, harsh whisper spoke. "Who enters?"

Startled the teen gave a small squeek. "Y...Yugi..."

"Ah..." A black gloved hand appeared from behind the chair. "What can I do for you, my boy?"

"Ummm... Was told you... Needed help... To identify something..."

"Ah...yes...the object I have..." He waved his hand. "Come closer, my boy."

Highly nervous he crept closer

A black hooded cloak looked up at him. "Ah...what a handsome young man you are."

Swollowing nervously the teen decided he was close enough.

He pulled out a dagger and held it laying in both hands and holding it out to him. It had an odd red stone mounted in it. "This is what we found. Do you know what this is?"

Tilting his head slightly to one side in curiousity he came closer to examine it better.

"We think its some kind of cerimonial dagger."

"I... I think so too..."

"Do you know how they would use these kind of daggers?"

Frowning a bit, he tried to remember what his grandfather taught him. "It depends on what cerimony its used it... Some call for a stab to the heart, cutting the heart out, or just killing the sacrafice."

"Sometimes its used for the cutting of skin, when it called for the use of blood in a cerimony." He grasped Yugi's hand and used a finger to run up and down his arm softly. "Would usually cut a line up and down here."

Jumpy now the teen jerked his arm away.

"I assume you also know a lot about Egyptian mythology...perhaps even demonology..."

"Demonology...?"

"The mythology of demon creatures. Undead, imps, the likes."

Rubbing his arm slightly he gave a faint nod. "Only a little..."

"Perhaps you know something on vampires and seafolk?"

"I know a little but its mostly what everyone else knows about them."

"Ah. Well, settle down, I'll tell you a story."

Blinking a bit, he looked around for a place to sit before finding a chair to settle in.

He spoke. "The seafolk and the vampires are mortal enemies of each other. They both protect two powerful stones, that, when together, can creat great life or terrible destruction."

"What stones?"

"The Waterstone and the Bloodstone."

"Oh... I take it the seafolk guard the Waterstone?"

"Yes, and the vampires guard the bloodstone."

Curious about the two stones now he remained quiet, wanting to learn more.

"Anyway, the vampires and seafolk would fight for years, because the vampires needed both stones to reawaken their master after a 5000 year sleep."

Shivering at the thought of a vampire master, the youth continued to listen.

"Well, it nearly happened, and just as the dark one was to be awaken, the seafolk interferred with the cerimony, and as a result, the dark lord's soul split in half, one of death, and one of life."

"How can something survive with half a soul?"

"The vampire lord is undead, and his other half, lives as a represenation of life, a merboy. But because the cerimony was disrupted, the lord lives as a living corsp, and the other...as a human."

Yugi frowned slightly for a moment, he wasn't sure he could beleive the story.

He looked up. "Seto, my friend..."

"What is it?"

"...hold him."

Yugi blinked for a moment before relizing what the person ment, only manging to get to his feet and run halfway to the door before the brunette grabbed him.

The figure got up and walked to Yugi. "What you will see, will frighten you, but it will make a believer out of you."

Definitly getting scared now, the teen cowered against Seto automatically, a faint whine emerging.

He held the edge of his hood, pulling it back.

Amythest eyes went completly wide in reaction to what greeted his eyes, a cry of fear escaping as he struggled against the brunette.

He pulled his hood back up and grabbed Yugi's arm. "We've searched 21 years for you. And you were drawn to the best school in the world."

The teen tried to snatch his arm away, trying to get away.

He took the dagger and sliced down Yugi's arm.

Crying out in pain he managed to jerk his arm away.

He grabbed his arm again and started licking up the blood, sucking it up.

Completly scared now he started to try to kick him away.

Yugi felt a weakness coming over him, especially in his legs. The other let out a cry of pain and fell to his knees, arms wrapped around himself.

Struggling, the youth slumped in seto's grip, unable to stand up anymore.

The figure screamed loudly for a moment or two before he panted, shaking, calming down.

Yugi's eyes were closed against the dizzyness caused by the weakness he felt.

The cloaked figure looked up to Seto for a moment, before starting to stand.

The brunette lifted the small youth in his arms up, noticing he couldn't stand at all anymore.

He pulled at his cloak hood back, and standing there was a mirror image of Yugi, save for the eyes and slight change in hair. He was youthful looking age of 21 years.

"Welcome back friend."

Yami nodded and spoke in a noble voice. "Thank you..." He looked down at Yugi and cupped his chin.

Amythest eyes opened slightly, blinking abit before getting them to focus.

He smirked. "So, you are my other half." He brushed at the slits on the side of Yugi's neck. "Such a beautiful creature."

The youth flinched at the touch, struggling slightly to breathe.

"Give him a hydrowrap and bring him to my bedchambers."

Seto nodded quietly before picking the youth up, already heading for the closet he keeps his pup's hydrowraps in.

Yami headed to his chambers, where he dressed in more comfortable black clothing, before he headed for his bed.

It took ten minutes before the Seto brought the teen into the room.

Yami looked up, seeing Yugi in his new form, the wrap around his neck letting him breathe softly.

"He passed out shortly before I could get the wrap on him."

He nodded and extended his arms to take the boy into his arms.

Gently he set the sleeping youth into his friend's arms.

He layed the boy in his bed, then waited till Seto left before pressing lips against Yugi's in a brusing kiss.

A noise of protest emerged before amythest colored eyes opened.

He broke the kiss, only to kiss down his body.

Yugi's mind woke up finally and tried to squirm away quickly

He pinned him down. "You belong to me, Yugi. And you know it too."

Scared eyes stared up at the vampire now in fear, tears starting to form as he shook his head in denial.

He kissed and suckled at his chest softly.

He started squirming again, wanting to get away, not wanting this at all.

He gave him a nip and layed atop of him. "Mine."

"Let me go..."

"No. You're mine."

"No I'm NOT!"

He kissed him harshly again

Yugi jerked his head to the side to escape the kiss.

He forced Yugi onto his stomach. "YOU are mine, and you will learn to call me MASTER."

"I WON'T! He struggled wildly now.

Before Yugi knew it, he felt a sharp signal of intense pleasure being grinded against.

Shuddering he closed his eyes in reaction, gasping in surprise.

He was thrusted into.

Yugi screamed in reaction to that, starting to shake instead of struggling.

Hands felt up and down his arms, hands beginning to brush against his sensitive tail as he was thrusted into.

Crying now the youth gave in quickly, not able to find the need to fight back.

He licked his lips and pounded his pleasure spot. "We are masters of pleasure...we know how to make one feel good...you like that, don't you?"

He couldn't help but moan softly, unable to keep from feeling pleasure he was receaving dispite not wanting it

He started to pound in MUCH harder.

It didn't take much longer before he cried out his release, shuddering afterwards before starting to cry.

He layed there, atop of the other, keeping him well pinned as he started to drift off to sleep on the cries of the other.

Yugi hiccuped at times before finally quieting, exhaustion claiming him finally.

* * *

I am hoping this story will last for a while. 


	2. Pretense in the Mirror

All of Me by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver 

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

_Black hearted evil,  
or brave hearted hero?  
I am all I am._

-"I Am (All of Me)" by Crush 40

* * *

**Chapter 002: Pretense in the Mirror**

Petting. It was what Yugi felt when he came to from his deep slumber. Funny thing was that he's never slept soundly like that in years.

Groggy with sleep, the youth stirred slightly, not quite ready to open his eyes.

The petting continued softly, and his shoulders were caressed softly with the light brushing of lips.

He stirred again, mummering softly bout not wanting to go to school, his mind still too much asleep to form coherent thoughts.

There was a chuckle and a rich, deep royal voice spoke soothingly to him. "You won't have to today."

Yugi became quiet once more before cooing softly to himself, curling up around a pillow he managed to locate.

The next thing Yugi smelled was the sweet scent of some type of berries, when he was able to become more awake later.

Slowly amythest colored eyes opened sleepily, nose twitching a bit at the smell.

Sitting up, next to him in the bed, dressed in black, was Yami, holding a bowl of some kind of berries.

"Wha...?" Confused for a moment he tried to remember what happened.

"Good morning, Yugi. I know you must be hungry, so I had these brought up for you."

Still a bit confused, he tried to sit up.

He was just barely able to, his legs having become a tail.

Blinking, he stared down at what use to be his legs, fear slowly showing in his eyes.

"There's no sense in panicing, you're right where you belong anyway."

Yugi shook his head slowly, still staring at the tail in disbelief.

"Here, eat. They should help you to remain calm."

Shaking slightly he nibbled at the berries slowly.

They tasted sweet and wonderful, like a mix of mint and cherry

Yugi actually calmed down at the taste, curious as to where he found them.

Yami grinned a bit. "Seaberries. Joey said you might like them."

He blinked at the name, remembering that it was the blonde who tricked him into this.

"Try not to be upset with him. He apparently likes you. But he knew he had to bring you to me first. He's like you, a merboy, with the ability to become human."

Finishing up the berries he curled up around the pillow again, feeling extremely used and depressed.

"Let me explain something to you." Yami layed on his side and propped himself up on his elbow, so he can face Yugi directly.

Amythest eyes looked at him for a moment before turning away, he couldn't look at him at the moment.

"Without me...you wouldn't even be alive."

"Don't make it right..."

"What do you mean?"

"Doesn't mean I'm yours..."

"You're my other half. You were pulled away from me."

"So you ruin my life because of that...?"

"I didn't ruin your life. You were always a part of mine. And...you saved it."

Yugi stayed quiet now, just sulking.

Yami studied him for a moment. "You know...you look like me...before I was a vampire."

Yugi sniffled slightly before quieting. "I do...?"

Yami nodded. "All this time, I thought we split because the stones represented the different races, but I think we split because the stones represent our hearts. Mine, it is full of darkness and dispair, but yours...its what I used to be before I was cursed. I think my soul was split into the two halves of my life. You and me."

"And then you ruined the life I was living..."

"I was reclaiming the part of myself that I lost."

Yugi looked away, curling up tighter around the pillow. "So I'm just nothing."

Yami cupped his chin and turned him back to face him. "No. Because you mean everything to me."

Sad amythest eyes looked at him quietly.

"Without you, I'd still be an undead corspe."

Yugi pulled his chin away, burying his face into the pillow.

Yami glared. "Why can't you understand that you rightfully belong to me?"

"Because I belong to myself!"

"So I'm not allowed to reclaim the other half of my own soul?"

"Just leave me alone!"

"I cannot."

Deciding to stay stubborn, Yugi stayed curled up.

"...if that cerimony hadn't proceeded at all...you would never exist. At least...not as a serperate person."

"Rather not exist than be a slave."

Yami sighed before he finally got up, putting on his black robes. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you'll never understand what it was like to be only half of yourself. I thought you would of felt something been completed...once we were back together." He headed for the door.

Yugi curled up tightly instently, starting to feel scared at the thought of being left alone.

"Fine, you want to be left alone, so be it." He walked out of the room. As soon as he closed the doors, he let out a sharp cry and clutched his chest. His heart ached.

The youth cried out in fear at being alone, uncurling to get to his feet before remembering too late he didn't have any, crashing to the floor with a yelp

Yami fell to his knees, clutching his chest. "SETO!"

The brunette came to his side quickly. "Whats wrong?"

"My heart...it aches...help me..."

Frowning, he helped his friend to his feet. "Lets get you back to your room then."

Yami nodded as they opened the door. He felt relief as soon as they were in the presence of Yugi. He looked to the floor. "Oh...he fell out.."

Cold eyes glared at the shaking merboy angerly before setting Yami onto the bed.

"Thank you..." Yami glared at Yugi. "I didn't realize how much of a brat I was before I was cursed."

"You'll have to break him then."

He licked his lips. "I can do that." He reached out to have the merboy brought to him.

The brunette moved, picking the brat up from the floor and handed him over to his friend.

Yami held him tight in his arms.

Yugi squirmed slightly in discomfort before cowering, scared a bit.

"You and I have a lot of catching up to do. Its time you learned your place."

Shaking his head slowly, he started to struggle.

His rear end was suddenly popped by a hand.

Startled, he yelped, glaring at Yami.

Yami glared back. "Don't do that."

"Don't hit me!"

"I won't as long as you behave."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I can because you're MINE."

"AM NOT!" Angery now, Yugi thrashed, trying to hit him with his tail.

In sheer reaction, Yami slapped him across the face. "STOP IT!"

Automatically Yugi covered his face with a hand, never having been hit like that before.

Yami looked at Yugi with a mix of anger and hurt. "I've tried to be kind to you, but you're acting like the damnable brat I abandoned a long time ago. I bet you never made any real friends!"

Yugi opened his mouth slightly before rethinking about his previous friends.

"All you did was resist and ignored everything I tried to tell you. You don't want to listen because you don't want to believe it. If you thought I was selfish by ruining youre life, you're acting no different by not listening to what I have to say. You're a selfish brat with no friends, that tries to live in a reality that's not supposed to be true."

Pure hurt showed in his eyes in reaction to that.

He sighed and buried his head into his arms on the pillow. "No wonder the seafolk are so corrupt..."

Seto snorted slightly before leaving the room finally, ignoring the now crying brat.

He was suprised to find Joey waiting outside, a sadness in his eyes.

"Something wrong pup?"

"...that's why you let Master Yami turn you, isn't it?"

He nodded slowly, picking his pup up. "Thats right."

"I didn't realize how bad we were. We always thought the vampires were bad. But living with you, I can see it was us who were bad..."

"I don't blame you for being upset, so long as you're safe."

Joey nuzzled. "I hope Yugi will see what I see." He looked up. "Was Yami cursed because he did something good that our people didn't like...?"

The brunette shrugged slightly, getting a small bowl of berries for his pup. "I can't remember."

Joey nodded and ate at the berries, smiling softly.

Smiling, Seto petted the blonde gently. "Good work today, pup."

"Thank you, master."

"Lets get some rest."

----------------------------

For a month, Yugi was confined to Yami's room, raped and beaten into behaving for the vampire master.

The small merboy stopped speaking only two weeks before, cowering whenever Yami would come near

Yami's heart ached to see him this way, but he knew he had to break Yugi of his stubboness before he could regain his nerve to be his friend. Finally, everything changed one morning, when Yugi awoke to feel his shoulders being massaged.

Amythest eyes slowly opened in confusion at the feeling before closing them again, afraid to wake up and relize the massage was just a dream.

His sore back was eventually massaged as well, working out the aches and making them feel better.

Slowly he started to relax, cooing faintly.

The familiar voice spoke, but it was different. It was soft and kind...like it was the first day. "You like that...?"

Quietly, Yugi nodded at the question, thinking he was only dreaming.

"Good...I want to...apologize."

He opened his eyes slightly finally.

Yami looked down at him. "I never wanted to hurt you...but...I had to get through to you."

Shivering slightly, Yugi curled up a bit.

Yami cupped his chin and looked into his eyes. "I just want you to be mine. I don't want you to be afraid of me."

Hurting amythest eyes looked up at him quietly.

Yami looked back with sincere ruby eyes, stroking his hair. "I just...I just want you to understand me. Why you're important to me."

Yugi purred slightly at the petting finally, settling down.

Yami reached out for a cup of seaberries and offered them to Yugi. "Brought you breakfast."

Obedently, Yugi started eating the berries.

Yami scritched behind his ears. "I like you, I really do."

The merboy was defently purring now, actually relaxing.

Yami sat up now and pulled Yugi into his lap to help feed him.

Yugi squeeked slightly at first before continuing to eat.

When Yugi was done, Yami's fingers, covered in berry juice, brushed against his lips.

Automatically, he licked the juice from his lips, watching Yami quietly.

Yami gave him a soft hug. "You're mine...but that doesn't mean we can't be friends either."

Purring softly, Yugi actually snuggled into the hug, having been longing for a sense of comfort.

Yami smiled and hugged him for the longest time before looking into his eyes. "Would you like a tour of the wing? I know you must be sick of these four walls by now."

Slowly, Yugi nodded at the question.

Yami smiled and hugged him again before Yugi felt different. He was changing so that he was becoming human, wearing his school uniform.

Confusion showed on Yugi's face at the change, having gotten use to the new form.

"There...I know you need the ability to get around like Joey does."

He looked up at Yami quietly once again, he wasn't sure he liked it much.

Yami stood up and grasped Yugi's hand to help him to stand.

Extremely unsteady, the youth clung to Yami tightly, his balance completly gone

Yami held onto Yugi and supported him, helping him to the doors.

Amythest eyes looked around quietly, highly nervous.

Yami showed him the different chambers of the wing, before taking him to the balcony where he watches over the students learning. "They are part of our kind now."

Yugi watched the students quietly for awhile, remembering for a moment what his life was like before Joey brought him here.

"These students were embraced by our kind because they hold a bright future to help our kind." One cast a spell, the smoke image of a large green bird appearing over the room for a momebnt before breaking up.

A small coo escaped the youth at the image, eyes wide.

Yami smiled. "That's a powerful spell, tricky to pull off." He looked over. "Seto! Come over here for a moment!"

An annoyed growl emerged before the brunette came into view.

Yami pointed out to the student that performed the spell. "That student there. Is she the new one that was embraced a month ago?"

"The very same."

"Keep special attention on her. She just casted a Feather of Flight spell. Flawlessly."

"I figured she may be special. I'll see to it she gets special training."

He nodded and brushed Yugi's hair. "I was just showing Yugi around. I think he's starting to feel better."

Eyeing the purring merboy once more, Seto frowned. "Has he started speaking again yet?

"Not yet." Yami looked down at that.

"Don't worry about it, it's kinda good, really. Least he's not like some pets the others keep."

He nodded and stroked Yugi's hair before getting up and scooping Yugi into his arms. "I think I'll feed and turn in for the night."

Smiling softly, Seto nodded. "There's a full stock of berries."

"Good." Yami went to get a bowl of them for Yugi before heading back to his room.

Yugi's eyes lit up with delight at the sight of the berries.

Yami smiled and settled Yugi into bed, changing Yugi back to his merboy form before giving him the bowl of berries.

Chirping happily, Yugi nibbled hungerly.

Yami then proceeded to change clothes to get into his sleepwear, and Yugi was able to behold Yami's ATTRACTIVE body.

A bright blush colored Yugi's cheeks, covering his eyes.

Yami got dressed before he realized what Yugi was doing, and laughed. "Shy, huh?"

Yugi's blush only increased in reaction to the question.

Yami laughed and gently pried his hands away, giving him a smile. "You don't have to be. If you think about it, you're always without clothes."

Amythest eyes went completly wide at relizing that and buried his face under a pillow.

Yami laughed and rubbed Yugi's back gently.

Yugi started purring softly.

Yami smiled and gently nudged him from under the pillow, holding him in his arms. "Feeling better?"

Still purring, Yugi snuggled happily in the other's arms.

"I'm glad." Yami kissed his forehead before gently lifting his wrist, kissing at it before looking at him, asking for once. "May I?"

Confusion showed on Yugi's face for a moment at the question.

Yami looked at him, actually waiting for an answer.

Nervously Yugi weakly nodded.

Yami smiled, kissing the wrist again before gently biting into it.

Yelping in reaction to the bite, Yugi pulled at his wrist.

Yami let go to keep Yugi from injuring himself. "What? What?"

Cradling his wrist, Yugi whimpered slightly.

Yami looked at him before he took his wrist, and began to suckle at it without biting back in again.

Blinking, Yugi only pulled at his wrist for a bit at first.

Yami steadied him to keep from pulling away.

Slowly, Yugi quieted, the pain from the bite finally leaving.

When Yami was done, he licked at the wound, healing it completely.

Amethyst eyes were partly closed, breathing quietly where he was snuggled.

Yami hugged him and yawned as he layed back, falling asleep.

Shifting around for a moment, Yugi finally settled, relaxing as well to sleep.


	3. The Self Imposed Seal

All of Me  
by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: I know a lot of you have been complaining that a lot of actions taken in the story have made NO sense whatsoever relative to the impression I'm trying to make on the vampires and Sea Folk. Just beware that this story is VERY early on in its structure, and that we'll address all issues as soon as we can. But please bear with us, this is a literal rollercoaster ride, storywise.

* * *

_Go ahead and try to see through me  
Do it if you dare.  
One step forward, two steps back now._

-"I Am (All of Me)" by Crush 40

* * *

**Chapter 003: The Self-Imposed Seal**

There was a time way back in the day that Yami remembered when he was a king over the land of Egypt. He remembered one day during that time, where he was going over with his priests about a ritual, when one of his guards came in. "Sir, one of the sea creatures has surrendered at the gate and asks to see you!"

Yami looked intriqued. "Who?"

"He calls himself Seto."

He nodded. "Bring him to my throne room, immeditely!" He headed back for his throne room where he awaited for Seto to be brought in.

The blue eyed brunette entered the room quietly, glancing about.

Yami stood up. "Cousin Seto, I must admit, you take me by suprise to come here. Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what brings you to my kingdom?"

"Those of the sea do not earn my abilities as a priest, my cousin."

"I suppose my banishment finally convinced you to see for yourself what they are really like."

Seto merely nodded once.

"So then." Yami sat down again ands pressed his fingers together. "What is it that I can do for you?"

"I wish to join you, is that not plain to see?"

"Forgive my ignorance, I just wished to hear these words for myself before I made any attempts to assume your intentions."

The priest smirked slightly. "I know."

"So then, the only real question I must ask. Are you sure you wish to bear the curse and responsibilites of our kind?"

"I have thought it over for a full month before coming here."

Yami nodded. "Then come to me."

Not hesitating at all, Seto moved towards his cousin.

Yami stood behind Seto and held his shoulders, leaning in.

Closing his eyes, Seto didn't move away at all, trusting in his cousin.

Yami quickly bit into his neck and began to drain him.

Shivering slightly, Seto relaxed.

Yami sucked at him till he drained him, and let go of his neck.

Seto as struggling to breathe for a moment before relaxing.

Yami held him in his arms, and bit into his own wrist, pressing it against Seto's lips. "Drink and be reborn, High Priest of Shadows..."

Slowly, Seto drank, making a slight face of disgust at first at the taste.

Yami held his head and let him drink until he was able to regain strength.

Slowly, Seto opened his eyes once the dizzyness passed.

Ruby eyes looked at him before helping him up to his feet. "Welcome to our world, my friend."

Seto smiled faintly, regaining his balance slowly.

"Its actually lucky you came at this time, we were working on a ritual, and we could use your help."

"A ritual?"

"Yes. We're working on creating keys to seal off the doorway and prevent the tragic events that destroyed Atlantis from happening again."

An eyebrow raised slightly. "Really?"

"Yes. This will stop the plans of the seafolk from ever rising again."

"Thats good to hear. The humans have as much right to this world after all."

Yami nodded. "Follow me, my other priests are creating the keys as we speak. I will need you to channel the powers of blood and water into the Shadowstone we have."

Nodding slowly in agreement, Seto followed.

They came into a temple where golden objects were being taken out of a forge, and a black stone glew in the center of the room. Yami took each item and placed them in stone tablets circling the room. "I cannot be certain of the side effects of the cerimony, so be prepared when the shadowstone splits."

"I'll be ready for when it happens."

He nodded and picked up the Shadowstone in his hand, closing his eyes and concentrating. "Now."

Closing his own eyes, Seto concertrated on the essence of magic within the room, focusing the two needed into the gem.

The stone glew brightly as did the items around the room, as they channeled thair powers into the Shadowstone. There was an explosion of magic and the Shadowstone split apart, dropping from Yami's hands onto the ground as red and blue stones.

Quickly, Seto concentrated in controlling the magic caused by the explosion.

The magic energy shot through Yami's chest and formed a ball in the center of the room. Something in the magic ball began to form.

Raising an eyebrow slightly, Seto watched the ball carefully.

The object formed into a ball of white feathers. Yami breathed in.

"White feathers?"

"Seto...I think...its a heart angel." A creature summoned from the next world, usually as an after effect of a magic explosion, reflecting the heart of the one that summoned it. It lives to serve its master.

"So we have a white winged heart angel. Does that mean purity?"

He nodded. "It's very innocent and loving..." He approached it and knelt before it. "And it lives to take on any form its master wishes."

Frowning a bit, Seto watched the creature, sensing the magic waiting to change its form.

Yami gently stroked at the wings, wishing to see its form.

One of the wings twitched at the petting before bits of white fur appeared, the heart angel taking on the appearence of a white feline.

Yami smiled. "How fitting, to take the role of an underworld guardian."

"Looks like a winged cat, Yami."

He nodded before looked at his hair. "But look at this..." He stroked at the emerging tri-colored hair.

A purr of delight emerged from the still forming creature, gaining more human looks as well without losing the feline features.

Yami breathed in delight, watching it form before his eyes before scooping it up into his arms. "He's beautiful."

Slowly, the creature's eyes opened, revealing eyes of purest amythest.

Ruby eyes looked back at him with joy. "Hello there."

Ears perked forward at hearing Yami's voice, regonizing it as that of his master.

Yami smiled. "Can you speak, little angel?"

Slowly, the angel nodded a bit at the question.

"Then I wish to hear your voice."

Blinking for a moment, be blushed a bit. "Hello..."

Yami smiled. "A beautiful voice, for a beautiful creature." He looked around the room. "Let this creature before you serve as a reminder that we strive for peace in the world, to survive and live."

Seto smiled slightly. "What will he eat?"

Yami looked to the creature. "Anything he wants. Have someone bring him the best milk and berries."

Nodding, Seto made sure the others heard.

Yami smiled and rubbed noses with the creature. "And what name do you go by, little one?"

He squeeked slightly at the nose rub. "Yugi."

"Yugi. What a delightful name for someone as cute as you are." Yami looked to Seto. "I shall be retiring to my chambers. See to it that the items and stones are locked in a safe place, and then you may choose any chambers in the palace as your own. You have access to all my servants and guards services."

"Thank you for accepting me, cousin."

"Certainly, cousin." He left, nuzzling the kitten in his arms. "You must know a lot of things to help serve your master, do you not?"

Purring happily, Yugi returned the nuzzle. "Know magic."

Yami smiled. "Sounds excellent." He entered his chambers, where a bowl of milk and berries sat on the floor. He smiled and set Yugi down on the floor in front of them.

A delighted smile showed on Yugi's face before eagerly lapping up the milk.

Yami smiled before calling up a servant, demanding the best collar and accessories to be made for his little Yugi. She bowed and ran off.

Purring happily, Yugi licked the bowl clean before starting to work on the berries.

Yami smiled as he watched him. "Its rather cute how you are humanlike, yet you act like a pet. But then I guess its a reflection if what I imagine in my dreams, isn't it?"

Mutely, Yugi nodded, mouth full of berries.

Yami waited till Yugi was done eating before he took off his tunic and settled into bed. "Come here, my little pet."

Wings fluttering slightly, Yugi scampered up onto the bed.

Yami pulled Yugi into his arms and nuzzled into him. "I longed for a bedmate."

Automatically, Yugi snuggled against him, purring gently.

Yami sighed in happiness, a hand stroking his chest fur, feeling his soft silky coat.

Yugi's purr increased grealy at the petting.

Yami nuzzled his face into his fur, gently kissing at his neck.

Purring softly once more, Yugi settled down in comfort.

Yami rolled over so that he was atop of Yugi and began to brush his lips against Yugi's in a brief kiss.

A surprised squeek emerged, amythest eyes looking up at him.

Ruby eyes gazed back him with a smile. "Mine."

Yugi blinked before smiling. "Yours."

With that, Yami kissed him deeply.

Easily, Yugi submitted to his master.

Yami thrusted a tounge into his mouth, rubbing it against his catlike tounge as hands felt the other's body.

Amythest eyes closed in delight, suckling at the exploring tounge.

A hand came between Yugi's legs and massaged there, the other hand stroking his tail.

A surprised squeek escaped again in reaction, squirming a bit.

Yami smiled as a finger probed his opening, the other stroking at the sheath between his legs.

Yugi squeeled in reaction to the attetion, squirming helplessly.

Yami smirked and suckled on his tounge as he pressed his arousal against Yugi's opening.

The half feline angel arched his back slightly, mewing softly.

Yami gently pushed himself into Yugi, groping Yugi's emerging arousal as he thrusted.

A cry escaped the youth at the feeling of being filled, gripping at his master.

Yami nipped at Yugi's neck in delight as he thrusted, squeezing his arousal.

Highly aroused, the angel cried out in pleasure, finding his release within minutes.

Yami moaned as he came into Yugi hard, collasping to his side, panting, when he was done.

Purring faintly, the feline was resting easily.

* * *

For a year, Yami and Seto worked together to protect their kingdom from the invading sea army. Somehow they had learned of the keys and often plotted to try and steal them. Meanwhile, Yugi had made a home within the palace and always by Yami's side as his pet and slave. Yami was always so kind to him. Yugi would often take on other forms to amuse his master. Yami's favorite was when Yugi took on the form of a merboy, because it appeared that Yami would have a merboy slave, much to his amusement, and Yami would lust over him greatly. With Yugi's magics, he was able to breathe normally in the air.

Chirping happily, the feline youth was currently laying on a thick fur rug, playing with a couple of blocks.

Yami smiled as a bucket of water was brought, so he could sponge Yugi down. He dipped a sponge into the water and began to drip water all over Yugi's body.

Amythest eyes closed in delight at the feeling, automatically shifting to that of a merboy.

Yami smiled, running a hand down Yugi's sensitive tail and washing it.

Trembling, Yugi squeeled, squirming playfully.

Yami wasn't able to have much fun before an alarm sounded, summoning the court to the throne room. Yami stood up sharply, alert.

Startled at the sound, Yugi sat up, amythest eyes showing fear.

Just as Seto appeared, a guard ran in. "The sea forces have somehow broken into the ancient sanctuary and stolen the Millenium Items and the stones!"

Yugi's eyes went wide in reaction, instantly shifting into the form of a snow tiger, wings sprouting from his shoulders, already racing off to to protect the items.

"Yugi!" Yami looked at Seto. "Let's go!"

The brunette nodded, chasing after the heart angel quickly, paying no attetion to whoever the tiger had knocked over on his quest to get the items back.

Yami growled as they ran. "They're trying to reopen the gateway to the Plane of Chaos. Lord Seth will NOT be happy if they suceeed."

A roar echoed down the hall, full of challenge. "He's fighting them Yami!"

They got into the chambers to find that all the items were being used, and a glowing ball of green was forming. "DAMMIT! They've already begun!"

The massive winged tiger turned his amythest eyes towards Yami for a moment before leaping, a roar of defiance filling the air as he went straight for the glowing ball.

A bolt of lightning struck from the portal through the tiger and hit Yami in the chest, knocking him backwards. Yugi...was gone. Yami screamed with horror. "NO!"

Seto grabbed his cousin tightly. "He stopped them, Yami!"

Yami sat there, totally paralyzed as fighting around them continued. "Yugi..." He felt a twittering in his heart and he layed a hand on his chest.

"Cousin, we must go before they get away!"

There was a sudden roar that drew thair attention. A chaos monster, the only one to get through the portal before it was forced closed, got through. "...oh hell..."

"Yami lets go!"

Yami jumped to his feet. "We have to stop that thing. One of those alone wiped out Atlantis! My kingdom is next!"

"Then lets not put Yugi's effort to waste."

He nodded and they took off down the hall, heading for the temple of Anubis, the god that watched over their kingdom. "Seto...I have an idea. But I may not be able to walk away from it."

"I understand cousin. We must do whatever it takes to stop it."

He nodded as they entered the temple. "I must summon the power of Anubis, since I am the only one able to do so. But it'll take his full strength to stop a creature of chaos, and as you know...using my full powers unchecked will leave me as a sleeping corpse. If this is my fate, you must do what you can to gather all the items, if you are to reawaken me."

The brunette nodded in understand. "I promise I will."

Yami nodded and approached the shrine, closing his eyes. His body started to cover in a shroud of black mist.

The priest hung back now.

When the mist cleared, Seto beheld the form of an egyptian jackal, who turned and looked at Seto with ruby red eyes. "Farewell, my cousin."

Closing his eyes for a moment he bowed. "Farewell and may your sleep be peaceful."

Yami nodded and took off to face the creature head one. When it was all over, everyone was gone. Most of the items were there, but the Waterstone was missing. Among the items, Yami layed, fallen against the floor, with a hand over his heart.

Gentle eyes gazed down at his cousin quietly before gently picking him up, taking him to the shrine.

* * *

And so, in the present, Yami woke up, with that memory shining in himself. He looked at Yugi, who was sleeping by his side, and wondered if he had the same dream as well. He stroked his hair. "Yugi...?"

A gentle purr emerged from the slumbering youth, mummering slightly without relizing it, a small white rose of magic energy emerging for a moment nearby before fading out again.

He smiled and stroked Yugi's hair again... "...Angel...?"

A small noise emerged, a question at the sound he thought was his name.

He smiled softly. "Hello, little angel."

Amythest eyes opened slightly for a second before closing again, the merboy still sound asleep.


End file.
